Popular's Creek: Beach Party Breakout PART 1&2
by GiggaGal
Summary: This is the artist aka No Doubt, under my new pen name! This story is a spoof on Dawson's Creek using the Popular characters. I realize this is out of character. I just wanted to have some fun with two of my favorite shows! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Popular's Creek: Beach Party Breakout

Title: Popular's Creek: Beach Party Breakout PART 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing about Popular or the characters. I don't own anything about previous episodes brought up. I don't own anything about Dawson's Creek or the character's on Dawson's Creek. The writer's of the show and the WB own it all!  
Summary: Hi this is the artist aka nodoubt. I changed my pen name. This story is a spoof on Dawson's Creek. I took some of the character's and put them in the places's of the Dawson's Creek gang. (see cast list below) I realize this is out of character.....I just wanted to have some fun mixing around two of my favorite shows. I'm sorry if you do not like Dawson's Creek, again I was just fooling around with the two shows, I hope you enjoy it though! It's really mushy I'm warning you! Oh, also someone (you have to read the story to find out who) will be put in a life threatening situation. Will his friends be able to help him? What will the affects of the tragedy have on a close friend? Read to find out!  
-Cast List: (just so you know sort of what's going on & and your not completely confused!)  
In My story:  
1. Sam McPherson is Joey   
(if you still haven't figured it out yet I'm taking the character's from Popular and putting them in the place of different character's on Dawson's Creek.)  
2. George Austin is Pacey  
3. Harrison John is Dawson  
4. Nichole Julian is Jen  
5. Brooke McQueen is Andy (yes, I'm bringing Andy back from Rome)  
6. Lily Espozito is Gretchen  
7. Josh Ford is Drew  
8. Sugar Daddy is Jack  
9. Mary Cherry will play a classmate  
10. Carmen Ferrera will play a classmate  
  
Sam sat on the edge of the dock. The sun was just starting to rise over the water's horizon line. She could feel the warm rays tickling her skin. She loved to watch the sun rise and set. Cape Side was truely beautiful. She felt blessed knowing that she had grown up in such a wonderful place for all these years. She felt so calm and content just sitting there, purely enjoying life. The silence was very peaceful, it gave her time to think.  
  
Her thought's were interrupted by a familar face. It was George. He came strolling down the dock and plopped down to her left.   
"Hey Sam," he stated.  
"Hey," she said in return annoyed that he had broken her train of thought.  
"What have you been up to?" he asked her.  
"Just thinking," she stated.  
"About what?" George asked.  
"About how lucky I am," Sam declared.  
"I'm lucky that I live in this beautiful place, I'm lucky I have you," she smiled sweetly at George. George grinned back.  
"Well what if I said that I'm the most lucky guy in the world because I have YOU," he flirted back.  
"Then I'd say you were right," she grinned at him.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Nichole came running down the dock towards them.   
"I just got an email from Brooke and Sugar," she explained.  
"I guess they are holding a beach party tonight, here" she passed them the notice.  
"Make sure you spread the word, see ya tonight!", Nikki ran off before they could respond. Sam and George stared at each other for a minute.  
Sam broke the silence by saying, "So, do you think should we go?"  
"Do you remeber last time we went to a party Sam, we wanted to try something new and it failed, remmeber?" George said.  
"C'mon George it will be fun, tonight eight p.m., plus it's Brooke and Sugar's party, they are our friends, please!" Sam pleaded.  
"Fine, I'll go with you I guess," George said unhappy with the situation.  
"Thanks, George, I got to go," Sam said. She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
"See you later then, ok?" Sam said.  
"Yeah, bye Sam," George said still slightly angered.  
  
  
(PART 2 COMING SOON) Note: This was just the beginning, I want too see what people think of the whole idea before I finish it. I realize it is out of character....it's just for fun. I hope you enjoyed it, again. Tell me if I should write a part 2!  
  
SUMMARY OF WHAT TO EXPECT IN PART 2: Since my introduction was very short here's what to expect if I decide to write a PART 2. It's a short summary without giving away too much. *******Harrison will get into a life threatening situation. George, Josh, and Sugar will try and save him along with the company of the girls. The whole tragic situation will cause Sam to reconsider her feelings for Harrison. Which will lead to a confession in the end.*****That's it I can't give away anymore. Tell me what you think of my idea. I hope you like it! 


	2. Popular's Creek: Beach Party Breakout P...

Title: Popular's Creek: Beach Party Breakout PART 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Popular or the characters. I don't own anything about previous episodes brought up. I don't own anything about Dawson's Creek or the character's on Dawson's Creek or previous episodes brought up. The writer's of the show and the WB own it all!  
Summary: This is part 2 of Popular's Creek: Beach Party Breakout. Sam and George decide to go to Brooke and Sugar's party. Part 2 is a description of the beginning of the party.  
  
Keep In Mind:  
  
Sam is Joey  
George is Pacey  
Harrison is Dawson  
Nichole is Jen  
Brooke is Andy  
Lily is Gretchen  
Josh is Drew  
Sugar is Jack  
Mary Cherry and Carmen are classmates and friends  
  
  
George and Sam arrived on time, for the party. Together they walked towards the small cottage. It looked like every light in the entire house was on. You could see it a mile away. They were greeted at the door by Brooke.  
"Hi guys, glad you could come," she said.   
When they walked inside everybody was there. Harrison, Nichole, Lily, Josh, Sugar, Mary Cherry, and Carmen.   
  
George decided to take his chances with Harrison and the guys. Although he was getting along better with everyone now, the whole Sam thing a couple months ago had destroyed most of his friendships, there was still tension between him and Harrison. They had always been good friends, but they let a girl come between them. Luckly Harrison stood up and greeted George respectfully. Then, they all sat down and began to talk and visit with one another.  
  
Sam, meanwhile was over gossiping with Lily and Carmen.   
"So, are you and Dawson getting serious," Sam asked Lily.  
"No, why does everyone think were dating, we are just friends!" Lily replied.  
"Well, Lil, it just seems like you guys have been a little close for just friends lately," Carmen said.  
"I have to go get another soda, I'll talk to you guys later," Lily said as she left the room. She liked Dawson as a friend and if nobody could understand that then oh well for them. She figured Sam was probably just jealous because she was his ex. and everybody else was just being nosey.  
  
Sugar went over to the spin tables set up in the middle of the room and started playing some music. More people were pooring in by the minute. The house was getting full. Everyone seemed to be having an okay time.  
  
Harrison decided he needed some fresh air and stepped outside. He walked along the board walk in the dark towards a small boat belonging to Mr. Brooke's, who now granted him permission to take it out whenever he wanted. Once he reached it, he sat down peacefully against the side of the boat. He wondered if anybody would notice if he took it out for a spin and left the party. He decided he would take a short ride and come back to the party later. So, he stepped inside the boat and started the engine. Nobody could hear it over the loud roar of music blasting from the house. He directed the boat away from the dock.  
  
PART 3 COMING SOON! 


End file.
